


Bre'Neruhn

by Macx



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>be careful what you drink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bre'Neruhn

Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III looked around the market square and a broad smile crossed his features. He took in the brightly clothed men and women, the musicians, the artists, the stalls of food vendors and salespeople, all making up the city-wide celebration called Bre’Neruhn, The Festivities of the Soul. Delicious smells wafted across to him and he felt his mouth water, especially remembering the small delicacies he had been presented with on his first day on this planet.  
Enterprise had come across a world called Merebius Nova, according to the Vulcan Database, and it happened to be at around the time of the spring festival. To Tucker, it looked like a mix between Mardi Grass, Halloween and a Venice Carnival. The Merebians dressed up in colorful clothes of various shapes and sizes, some with feathers, other with not much to be left to imagination, others painted their bodies or wrapped themselves in layers upon layers of some gauzy material. Whatever the costumes meant, it all came down to having fun.  
And that was what the crew of Enterprise had as well. The prime minister had invited Archer and everyone who wanted to, to come down and join in the week-long celebration of life and renewal. So far, three days into the eight-day week, many had taken the Merebians up on the offer, joining in the fun and good times. Travis Mayweather had been so excited when he had come back aboard, Tucker had jokingly threatened to restrain the ensign if he didn't wind down.  
Today, at the fourth day, the minister had invited the captain and T'Pol to the traditional banquet at the palace. There was a huge fireworks display tonight, here on the market square, and Trip had planned on being there. And he planned to be there with Malcolm Reed. Unlike him, the armory officer had yet to go down to the planet and see the Bre’Neruhn festival. He had been with the captain throughout the first contact, but had so far kept an eye on things from Enterprise.  
Not so today. Trip looked at the man standing at his side and smiled as he discovered the expression in the sharp-angled face. Malcolm might come across as the typical British, militry type officer, but currently, the officer was back aboard the ship and the man was taking in the fun and games around him.  
"C'mon, Mal, let's scout the premises. I'm hungry."  
Reed chuckled. "You always are."  
The walked over to one of the food booths and Trip got them what looked like some kind of green tortilla, stuffed with vegetables and assorted, unidentified material.  
"Trust me, Malcolm, this is heaven!" the chief engineer told him, grinning as he watched his lover inspect the alien delicacy.  
Reed gave him a critical look, then bit into the tortilla. His eyes widened and Trip's grin widened.  
"Told ya."  
“This is… good!” He sounded surprised.  
“Wouldn’t be able to tell it from the looks of it, I know.” Tucker stuffed the last of the tortilla into his mouth. “I could eat that stuff all day.”  
They walked along the market square and watched the dancers, listened to the music, and explored the myriad of side alleys with their little shops and innumerable booths. Trip had the urge to touch his lover now and again, but he held back. While the Merebians weren't unlike the Denoblians when it came to relationships -- which meant they were polygamous, and even encouraged same-gender relationships -- Trip knew Malcolm wasn't at ease with it. He was still an officer underneath the civilian clothing, and as such he wouldn't go holding hands with his lover through an alien city. What they did behind closed doors was another matter. Trip felt a grin on his lips. Completely other matters!  
They walked into another square, smaller than the main market place, and it wasn't as crowded as the other parts. Drapes hung down from the stone houses, were spread over metal railings that stretched across the street, and vine-like plants crawled along the white and brown building walls. All houses were open and from some, more music or laughter rang. One was a street cafe, Trip discovered, with tables out front, all of them occupied. The middle of the circular place was dominated by vendors.  
Malcolm shot the houses a curious look. "What are those?"  
"No idea. I've been to a few shops and cafes, but nothin' like this. Travis told me that the open houses are for partyin'. Wanna have a look?"  
Malcolm shrugged. "Sure."  
The house they chose to explore was actually just a front to a huge yard, complete with a spring in the middle, looking like an old Spanish or Mexican villa back on Earth. The yard was surrounded by high walls on all sides, with flowers flowing down from the tops. More drapes decorated everything, all of them woven out of a fine material that made some of them look almost translucent.  
A waiter approached them, smiling at the guests. "Riobhan?" she asked, offering two glasses of a juice-like, blue liquid.  
Trip smiled at her and took it. Reed followed his example, looking hesitant.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"A traditional drink," the waitress answered. "Feel free to explore the Galeii House, gentlemen."  
With that she walked to another couple of newcomers, offering drinks again.  
Trip sipped at the drink and his eyebrows rose. "That's good."  
Malcolm followed his example. "Oh," he made, clearly surprised. "It tastes... very interesting."  
Tucker emptied his glass. "That's an understatement." He placed it on the empty tray from another waiter. "C'mon, Mal, let's have a look around."  
The Galeii House seemed to be mainly for entertainment. There were small exhibits of crystals or holography, larger halls with singers and dancers, a food room, and some kind of swimming pool area. The upper floors were much less frequented and the noise from below seemed to be swallowed by the plants and decor drapes. Trip looked into one of the rooms and was surprised to see that it contained a large bed, as well as seating arrangements. The doors left and right were closed. Another room revealed more seats and a table. It was empty.  
Music floated up around them as they crossed the yard below, using a stone bridge that spanned across it. Trip felt a sudden thrill race through him and he shivered at the desire it created. His eyes were drawn to his lover, who was looking at him with an almost feral expression of hunger.  
The next thing he knew, Malcolm had pushed him against the wall, into one of the drapes, and his mouth was thoroughly ravaged by the younger man. Trip curled his fingers into the waistband of his lover’s tight-fitting pants, drawing him closer, his tongue battling against Malcolm's for dominance while in the same breath submitting to the man's need. It was a primitive need, something from very deep inside him, something that targeted Malcolm Reed as its victim, its prey, while also recognizing it as a fellow hunter and dominant. It was confusing and simple in one.  
They separated, breathing hard, eyes wild and dilated. A flush covered Reed's fair skin and his hair looked unruly. He had never looked more desirable and a longing rose with the desire, a longing so primal it shut out everything else. Their bodies were pressed together and Trip’s hands were splayed over Reed’s tight buttocks. Something seemed to fizz through him, sizzle along his nerves, settling way down south. Trip drew his lover into a searing kiss that grew more demanding with every second. He was acutely aware of Reed's body against his, so perfect, so familiar, but still very new and exciting. His desire rose several notches and a small part in him told Trip to get a room before he completely lost it, thoughts colliding with each other, tumbling around in his head. Remembering the empty bedroom across the bridge, he pushed away from the younger man, drawing a moan of protest.  
"The room," Tucker whispered hoarsely, unable to take his eyes off the beloved face. His fingers traced the sharp cheekbones and then ghosted along the thoroughly kissed lips. "Now!"  
He had no idea how they made it. The door fell into its lock and suddenly they were alone. Complete privacy. There were still faint strings of music in the air, but the outside world had now ceased to exist.  
Malcolm was on him then, tugging at his shirt, trying to get to the skin underneath. It was an almost frantic gesture and Trip caught the hands. He kissed the insides of the wrists, nibbling at the sensitive spots, making Reed moan, knees buckling slightly.  
"Trip..." he gasped.  
"Slow," Tucker murmured. "Don't want to rush it."  
For all the fervor he had felt outside, in here, the driving force had abated, making room for the sensual desire, the need to make it last.  
He pushed the hands down and let his eyes rake over his lover, then reached out and trailed a finger down the shirt-clad chest. Malcolm closed his eyes as the wandering finger scraped over a nipple. The shirt was divested off and Trip spread his hands over the firm muscles revealed to him. He massaged the skin, kissing a spot here or there. Reed reacted beautifully to each stimulation and by the time Trip made his way to the strong back, he was breathing hard.  
The blond let his hands slide down the firm stomach to the waistband, and made quick work of the zipper, all the time kissing and nipping at the shoulders and shoulder blades.  
"Oh Lord," Malcolm groaned as his arousal was freed and he stepped out of his pants.  
Trip smiled and walked around to the front again, then continued the exploration of his lover. Reed's fingers wove into his hair as he sank lower, giving minute detail to the navel and then finally arrived where Malcolm wanted him the most. He gasped loudly as warm lips and a moist mouth took him in. Tucker paid very keen attention to each sound the armory officer made and his fingers dug into the firm buttocks and hips.  
"Trip...." Malcolm whispered, touching his head, raking his fingers through the blond hair. "So good..."  
His hips twitched and Trip steadied him. He repeated his ministrations over and over again, sometimes adding a new little twist, until Malcolm whimpered with the desire of release, which he wasn’t given. One finger sought that special spot and when he touched it, Reed gave an inarticulate scream.  
The engineer caught his lover as Malcolm's knees buckled, and for a while, both men just lay together on the floor. The only sound was Reed's hard breathing.  
"That was amazing," he murmured.  
Trip smiled. "Ain't over yet, lover."  
The gray-blue eyes shone with passion, love and devotion. "I certainly hope not." He cupped Trip's cheek with one hand and leaned forward to kiss him gently. It turned from gentle and soft into hard and demanding.  
Part of Tucker was amazed at the incredible power behind each touch, the flaming desire that was burning across his very soul. Another part just wanted to throw Reed across the bed and get on with it. That part won.

*

Trip leaned over Malcolm and gave the soft lips a gentle kiss. His hands strayed over the sweaty body and a faint tremor answered the touch. A moan escaped the younger man and Trip cupped the sensitive groin, squeezing gently. Reed whimpered and hazy gray-blue eyes sought Trip's blue ones. Tucker's gaze was drawn to the love bite on Malcolm's shoulder, then trailed to the still visible silk bonds on the wrists, now cut away from the bedposts.  
The last hours had passed in a whirl of heated pleasure and incredible satisfaction. Tucker felt sore in all kinds of places and he wondered how he would be able to sit down in the near future. All of him was still highly sensitive, just like Malcolm. The other man in turn looked as exhausted as Tucker felt. There hadn't been anything they hadn't tried out, down to restraining the other with gentle force and driving him insane with need and desire. The two men had been lovers for more than two years now and they had been in hot encounters, but this let everything pale in comparison.  
"Trip, I don't think I can..." Malcolm murmured, then was cut off by a tender kiss.  
Tucker stroked him once, then removed his hand from Reed's groin. He felt just as wiped and drained, and he doubted he'd be any good the next twenty-four hours. He pulled the other man closer and nudged a leg between Malcolm's.  
"Neither can I," he chuckled. "You were amazin'."  
A smile crossed the thin lips. "You weren't too shabby either, lover."  
Trip laughed and nuzzled Malcolm's temple, drawing a soft sigh from the smaller man.  
"What happened to us?" he murmured.  
Tucker shrugged. "I haven't a clue, Mal. I guess it has somethin' to do with that stuff we were given."  
"The drink?" Reed raised his head and Trip discovered a glint of the security officer coming back.  
He didn't want that and kissed him again.  
"Don't start goin' all suspicious on me. We had a great time. Somehow I guess this is what that house is all about, lookin' at the readily available rooms and all." He shot him  mischievous grin.  
"But...why us? I mean.. is it that obvious?" There was a light note of panic and Tucker tenderly caressed the other man's face.  
Enterprise knew about them. It was hard to hide a relationship like theirs for two years. And it wasn't right either. Same sex couples were no longer a society taboo. Since no one knew how other cultures and civilizations reacted to them, both men were always very careful.  
"No, Malcolm, it isn't," he soothed. "Guess they just thought we looked good together." His voice dipped slightly. "And I agree. You look hot. Desirable."  
Reed wrapped his arms around the slender body and lost himself in the reassuring kiss.  
"And you're mine," the engineer breathed, trailing more kisses down the offered throat.  
Something inside of him tingled, but his body protested another round. He didn't have it in him any more. The last hours had sapped them both, and Trip doubted he would survive another go.  
“We missed the fireworks,” Reed remarked after a while.  
“Don’t think so. I think we did some great fireworks of our own,” Trip teased and earned himself a pinch in the side. “Hey!”  
Malcolm chuckled and caressed the mistreated spot of skin. He ran a hand over one nipple, feeling Trip tense almost imperceptibly at the sensation. Like many spots on their bodies, the nipples were still quite sensitive from being thoroughly treated to all kinds of stimuli.  
“I believe we could call it fireworks,” he finally amended.  
A sleepy grunt answered him.  
After a while, both men dozed off.

*

Malcolm was woken by the increasing pressure in his bladder. He yawned and then smiled as he discovered the familiar form spread out beside him over the bed. Trip was still sleeping, hair tousled. Reed made it over to the bathroom and felt much more relieved afterwards. He ran his hands through his own tousled hair and tried to smooth it back, but it refused. The shower unit looked very inviting and according to his stiff muscles, he really needed a water massage.  
Damn if he knew how to sit down again without wincing.  
"Mornin'," a raspy drawl startled him as he tested the water.  
Malcolm smiled at the sleepy man padding into the bathroom and heading for the toilet.  
"Shower?" the armory officer offered as he stepped under the warm water.  
"Hm, yeah."  
There was a gleam in the blue eyes as the taller man stepped into the shower as well. Strong arms slipped around his waist and Malcolm closed his eyes as he was greeted with a deep, gentle kiss that explored his mouth. A tongue rubbed tenderly against his  own. The water cascaded over them but Malcolm ignored the warm shower. The slender, muscular body against him was all he wanted to feel. Hands wandered down his back and touched his buttocks. A questing finger slipped into the cleft and he groaned at the mixture of pleasure and faint pain. His mind warred with both sensations, trying to decide whether he wanted to go on or stop his lover right here.  
"Trip, wait... no," he breathed, a plea in his voice.  
"It's okay," Tucker murmured and teethed one ear as he withdrew his finger from the sensitive opening. "I know."  
His fingers closed around the rising hardness instead, running his hand over it in a slow rhythm. Malcolm's hips bucked, then he grabbed his taller lover and pulled him close, moving against him. Trip groaned at the friction of skin, water and soapy substance Reed suddenly poured on them. It didn't take them very long to reach completion and the water washed it away.

By the time they left the shower, someone had apparently been in the room. There were two trays of food and something hot and steamy to drink. Malcolm raised his eyebrows and Trip shrugged.  
"Room service," he only commented.  
Reed lowered himself gingerly and suppressed a wince. Trip grinned, but he felt the same twinges. Damn, they had been at it like rabbits.  
The food was good, the company was perfect. Malcolm and Trip took their time eating. When they finally the left the room, after thoroughly exploring each other through intense kisses and nearly upending the chair Trip sat on, both men discovered that it was already noon. The festivities were still going on or had already restarted. The waitress who had given them the sweet drink last afternoon smiled as she discovered them.  
"I hope you had a pleasant stay in Galeii House."  
Malcolm's face was carefully neutral, Trip just cleared his throat.  
"Err, yes. Thank you." Trip hesitated. “What was that stuff you gave us to drink last night?”  
“Riobhan. Every visitor to the House is offered a glass. It expands your senses and lets you experience all the House has to offer.” She smiled. “I hope the experience was to your satisfaction.”  
“I believe it was,” Malcolm murmured, trying to hold on to his neutral façade.  
Trip, who knew his lover inside out, discovered the edges of a blush. He grinned.  
“Any way we can buy a bottle of that stuff?”  
Now the mask fell and Reed stared at him in utter shock.  
The waitress shook her head. “Riobhan is used only inside the walls of the House Galeii.”  
“Oh well. Thanks anyway.”  
She nodded, smiled again and walked on.  
Malcolm stared at his lover. “You wanted a bottle of that stuff?” he whispered, voice incredulous.  
Trip shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt to have some handy. For those special occasions.” There was a suggestive expression in his eyes.  
The younger man groaned. “I can barely sit down after this one night…”  
Tucker squeezed one buttock, drawing a glare from his lover. “Don’t tell me ya didn’t like it, Mal.”  
The glare intensified. It earned him a kiss to the nose.  
“Ah knew it!”  
Reed exhaled explosively. "Let's leave," he murmured.  
They joined the crowds and walked back to where the shuttle was. A few crewmen were already present and Travis smiled at them as the two senior staff officers approached.  
“Hey! Had a good time?”  
“Oh, we did.” Trip smiled broadly.  
“Did you go and see the fireworks last night?”  
“Quite spectacular,” Malcolm agreed, shooting a look at his lover, who couldn’t hide his leer.  
Mayweather either hadn’t seen it or chose to ignore the exchange. “We’re pretty crowded.”  
“I don’t mind standing,” Reed told the ensign, keeping his voice and face neutral.  
Tucker chuckled as they got inside, but he remained leaning against the wall, too, declining a crewman’s offer to take her seat. Yep, he’d have trouble sitting down for a while, but hell, it had been worth it. Definitely.


End file.
